


Bullet Proof, I Wish I Was

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [2]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: AU: Thom, the local bad kid at their school has always had it out for Jonny, the youngest Greenwood brother, but he's finally had enough with the teacher's not doing anything about the bullying and decides to take matters into his own hands.(Trigger warning for mentions of drug use and bullying)





	Bullet Proof, I Wish I Was

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another request fic! This one asked for some Angst and I hope I did it justice. If you want to request a fic send me an ask on my Tumblr account  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radiohead-fanfiction-requests

On the morning of Colin's first day of year 12 and Jonny's year 10, they were walking to school when they heard a familiar voice yell before hearing footsteps come running up behind them. Colin rolled his eyes and Jonny stiffened.  
"Surprised your still showing up to school, I would have thought you would have offed yourself already" said Thom as he and Ed and Phil walked up to them. Colin turned to say something but Jonny put his hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him. Even though he's been dealing with this most of his school life it still hurt, though he was better at hiding it. Jonny turned his head to look at the trio before letting out a small laugh.  
"That's the best you got Yorke? You must have let yourself slip over the holiday" said Jonny as his grip tightened on Colin's shoulder before he pulled him with him to continue to school.  
"I don't see why Mum wont let me drive us to school yet, it'd be one less encounter with that douchebag" said Colin as they turned the corner that lead to the road up to the school.  
"One less encounter isn't going to make it better" said Jonny with a sigh.  
"It shouldn't be happening at all, why wont you let me beat his ass just once, it'll put him in his place" said Colin as he kicked a pebble.  
"I have to deal with him for one more year and it'll be over, and it would just make things worse" said Jonny adjusting his school bag. Colin let out a sigh and didn't say anything more on it as they continued on their way to school with Thom, Ed, and Phil following behind them calling out random names to Jonny. 

Ever since Jonny had started school there was always Thom, right behind him, waiting to pounce. It started off as small things, being pushed into lockers or walls, having his books knocked out of his hands and name calling, but it had gotten worse the older they both got. The pushing became harder and the names meaner. It had taken everything Jonny had to not break down every single time it happened. He'd go home and talk to Colin, but there was only so much he could do to help his brother. Of course Colin wanted to beat the asshole to the ground, but he knew if he stepped in to help his younger brother it would make the bullying worse, and of course Jonny told him specifically to not interfere with it, though Colin didn't like it one bit. He hated seeing Jonny so depressed all the time and looking over his shoulder every chance he got, even when he was home and he heard a loud noise. Their mother started to get worried and tried to talk to the staff and the administration, but every time they'd tell her they'd deal with it, but it seemed Thom only walked away with a slap on the wrist. 

Colin continued to get more worried about his brother though, as the years went on, when he would stop being scared, or at least pretend that it didn't bother him. He could still tell that it bothered Jonny and he could always catch him stiffen up before schooling his face to a look of boredom. Jonny had gotten to good at it. Colin could slowly but surely see his timid, shy, little brother start to harden up and retreat more and more into himself.  
Jonny managed to keep Thom off his trail for the first part of the day but he should have known that the peace wouldn't last. He was in the library on his free period, researching things for a paper they were assigned in his first class. He hadn't realized that he was alone until he was cornered by Thom against one of the shelves in the back. Jonny hadn't had time to prepare and he didn't get the look of fear off of his face in time.  
"Look at that! I knew you were still a scared little shit, pretending to be tough and all" said Thom with a small laugh as he grabbed the front of Jonny's shirt and pushed him harder against the shelf, causing it to rattle and some loose books to fall over.  
"I'm surprised you're even in here Yorke, I was half convinced that the sight of books scared you" shot back Jonny as he made his face blank again, though he cursed himself for not being able to stop the shaking.  
"Now you see, it's things like that that makes it that much more fun to pick on you, you're finally making this interesting, more tough on you mind, but interesting." He said as he let him go. "I wouldn't get too comfortable with that mouth Greenwood, might have to find a way to shut you up permanently" he finished as he slapped his cheek a couple times before walking off. 

Once Thom was out of sight Jonny let out a couple shaky breaths before sliding down the shelf and curling into a ball, forcing the tears threatening to fall back. He didn't understand it. He hadn't done anything to the guy at all but for some reason it was him that Thom decided to pick on. He had gone over and over for years trying to figure out what it was that had triggered everything and he couldn't pinpoint anything. He heard the bell ring for the period and he took a couple more minutes to compose himself before walking up to the librarian and checking out the book he needed for his paper.  
School ended, finally, and Jonny made his way to the front of the school to wait for Colin. Though Jonny didn't like it, but he really had no other choice but to walk to and from school with Colin. It was the one stipulation to him not beating the crap out of Thom. Jonny stood off to the side of the building and looked at his watch before watching the rest of the students file out. He started to get a bit worried though once the last of the students had gone and Colin was nowhere to be seen. He was about to walk back into the school to look for him but he was blocked by Thom, Ed, and Phil and he let out a groan. Thom just smirked before Ed and Phil ran forward and grabbed both of Jonny's arms and held them, causing Jonny to not be able to move.  
"Very clever, can't take on someone on your own, have to have people hold me back for you" said Jonny as he tried to get out of their grips, but it was no use, the two on his sides were footballers and way bigger than Jonny.  
"Oh, I could take you pretty boy on my own no problem, it's just more entertaining this way" said Thom as he walked up and punched Jonny in the stomach, causing his breath to stop for a second. Thom grabbed Jonny's hair and pulled his head back before punching him in the face. "I told you that that mouth of yours was going to get you in trouble" he said as he punched him in the stomach again, causing Jonny's legs to give, but he didn't go down because of Ed and Phil's hold on his arms. Thom let out a laugh and kneed Jonny in the face before signaling Ed and Phil to drop him, which he did like a sack of potatoes. Thom gave him one more kick to the stomach before walking away with the other two, all of them laughing. 

Jonny stayed curled in a ball for a bit longer before pushing himself up. His hand went straight to his side as he coughed. He stumbled a bit but finally made his way back into the school to the restroom to clean himself up a bit and to catalog the damage. When he got to the bathroom he went straight to the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He had a split lip and his nose was swollen and bleeding and he was sure he would have some sort of black eye the next day. He reached over to the paper towels and put them to his nose to stop the bleeding. Once he was sure that had stopped he lifted his shirt to already see an ugly bruise forming. He wasn't sure of the colors, but they still looked pretty bad. He took a couple deep breaths in and didn't feel any pain so he assumed that nothing had broken. He dropped his shirt and sighed. He grabbed the edge of the sink and put his head down and let some tears fall. This was how Colin had found him a bit later.  
"Jonathan, god I was looking all over for you. I'm sorry I was late, I got held after class....Are you alright?" he said as he walked up to him and lifted Jonny's head and gasped at what he saw. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill the wonky eyed bastard" said Colin as he started to move Jonny's head around to get a better look at the damage.  
"Don't bother Colin. What's done is done. Just drop it" said Jonny as he pulled away from his brother. "Let's get home, Mum's probably worried" he said as he left the bathroom. Colin let out a frustrated growl before following him. 

When they walked into the door Jonny went straight to his room, leaving Colin to make up an excuse of why Jonny wasn't at dinner that night. Jonny shut his door automatically and locked it before dropping his book bag and loosening his tie before throwing it off along with his blazer. It hurt to move to much, but he found that he didn't care at that moment. He started to unbutton his shirt as he walked over to his desk. He sat down slowly and opened the top drawer and took the notebooks out of it before pushing onto the bottom of the drawer to reveal a false bottom. He reached in and pulled out a small box and set it down on the desk and stared at it before taking a breath and opening it. Inside was a plastic bag with white powder, an expired library card, and a straw. He took the baggie and opened it and poured a bit of the powder onto his desk before taking the card and breaking it up as best he could before putting it into three lines. He felt his nose and sniffed a couple times to make sure he would be able to do what he had planned next without any problems. It seemed things were fine so he grabbed the straw and continued to snort up all the lines. Once he was done he put his head back and closed his eyes and waited for the Coke to take effect. As soon as everything had kicked in he smiled to himself as he felt the pain of the beating he got started to fade. He sat back up and started to clean everything up and put it away before he allowed himself to fully enjoy his high. 

For the next couple weeks Jonny would come home from school and go straight to his room to do a couple lines before coming down to eat dinner or play a game with Colin.  
Colin started to notice a change in Jonny after a while though. He seemed to be getting a bit skinnier, yet he saw him eat all of his meals and he was sure he wasn't throwing them back up. His mood seemed to change a bit as well. Things weren't bothering him as much as it did and he almost seemed like he didn't care what happened to him. He had also started to realize that Jonny would start to disappear randomly after school and always met up late with Colin to walk home. He tried following him, but he was never able to keep up. Colin of course would ask him about it and Jonny would just shrug it off.  
"I'm doing some extra work for a project for History. The books in the library only seem to have a little bit of what I'm looking for spread over ten books" he said with a laugh. Colin knew something was up but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

As the Christmas holidays got closer it seemed like Thom's assaults on Jonny became more and more frequent and more brutal almost. It wasn't uncommon for Jonny to sport a couple new bruises or walk with a limp for a couple days. What got Colin though was the lack of effect it seemed to have on Jonny. Though it did seem that Jonny was fighting back more and more, which seemed to set Thom off more.  
The Friday before the Holiday break began there was a party at some kids house whose parents were out of town and Colin decided that it'd be best to drag Jonny along. Their mother was out of town as well and he was a little worried with leaving Jonny home by himself with everything that had been happening. Jonny didn't put up a fuss however and went along willingly. They had pulled up to the kids house and walked in. The place was already packed with a good few kids from their school and kids Colin assumed was from the other schools around there seeing as it wasn't just all boys. Colin lead Jonny to a table that had an array of different drinks on it and grabbed two and handed one to Jonny.  
"Don't tell mum" he said as he took a drink of his. Jonny sniffed his and pulled a face but drank it anyway. It wasn't the best tasting thing he had had but he knew that this was another way he could make the pain go away so he continued to drink it and whatever else was handed to him throughout the night. Half way through though Jonny had managed to loose Colin but he was feeling really good and he didn't mind. He did try his best to find an empty room or bathroom though as he was curious as to what would happen if he took the Coke on top of drinking. 

He managed to find a bathroom. He shut the door, but in his buzzed state forgot to lock the door. He had just finished his second line when the door was thrown open. He sniffed and looked up to see Colin standing there. He wiped his nose with his sleeve but didn't say anything. Colin realized a second later what he was looking at and he became furious. He had assumed that Jonny was doing something, but he honestly didn't think it was drugs.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He screamed as he walked in fully and shut the door. "Drugs!? Seriously?!" He said, still not being able to comprehend that he had walked in on his little brother doing lines of coke. Jonny just stared at him before a smile spread across his face before he started laughing. It had seemed the alcohol had enhanced the drug and Jonny was on cloud nine. "Do you even realize how dangerous that stuff is?! How long have you been doing this?" He asked now pacing and running his hands through his hair. Jonny managed to get control of his laughter before answering his brother.  
"Since the second or third month of school I think" he said as he rubbed his nose again and sniffed.  
"What?!"  
"God Colin, no need to yell. Try some, it'll definitely help your mood" he said as he held out the straw to him. Colin stopped his pacing and looked at the straw, surprised that Jonny had even suggested it, though he was high so anything sounded good at the moment. He hit the straw out of Jonny's hand and grabbed him by the back of the head and looked him in the eye. This of course caused Jonny's smile to fall. He looked at his brother, his anger rising.  
"We are leaving, now. And you are going to give me whatever you have left and I'm going to throw it out" he said. He was about to turn away but the door opened again and in walked Thom, who quickly took in the situation.  
"Well, what do we have here? The Greenwood brothers alone in a bathroom, doing lines. Pretty bold. You know, I didn't get a chance to do anything to you today, got a bit busy, but here we are. This time Colin gets to watch his younger brother get the shit beat out of him. Great brotherly bonding moment" said Thom with a laugh. Jonny's temper was already raised because of Colin's reaction but seeing Thom caused it to spike. He punched Colin in the stomach to get him to let go of his hair. Colin let out a gasp and let go of Jonny's hair. Jonny then pushed Colin out of the way and dove straight at Thom, knocking him down. Thom was taken back at first but quickly threw his arms off to block Jonny's punches. Thom normally would have let it go because he knew Jonny would wear himself out, but seeing how much Coke was on the counter and not knowing how much the kid had taken he wasn't about to take any chances. He bucked his hips up to throw off Jonny's balance and used that to pin Jonny beneath him and started to punch him anywhere he could find. Jonny took a couple hits before he grabbed Thom by the head and brought it down to his and headbutted him in the nose which caused Thom to grab his nose. It was Jonny's turn now to knock Thom off of him. He got to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose and lip and started to kick Thom, who had curled in on himself to protect his stomach and ribs. Jonny managed to get a good few kicks in before he was tripped by Thom throwing a foot out. Jonny landed hard and then he felt a kick to his face. Jonny let out a cry and turned on his side and grabbed his nose. He saw Thom's foot coming at him at the last minute but he managed to grab it and pull it out from under him. Thom caught himself though on a table while Jonny jumped up the best he could. The two looked at each other before running toward each other again. They met in the middle, this time both throwing punches and blocking. Thom grabbed Jonny and threw him into a wall and went to punch him but Jonny ducked away and threw a punch of his own. 

The fight went on for a bit longer, slowly making its way into the living room where people had moved out of the way, not even thinking about breaking it up. Half of them wanted Thom to kick Jonny's ass while the others were rooting for Jonny and actually very happy that he finally decided to stand up for himself. The fight eventually found itself in the kitchen where both guys were grabbing anything they could get their hands on to help them beat the crap out of the other. Colin came running out of the bathroom and down the hall to where he had assumed Thom and Jonny were. When he got there he was surprised to see Jonny actually holding his own, though Colin was quite sure that it was the Coke running through his system that was helping. The fight came to an end however when Jonny managed to get a hold of a knife and pin Thom to the counter while putting the knife against Thom's throat, which automatically had Thom lifting his hands in surrender and his eyes going wide in shock. Colin and a couple people jumped in then. Colin pulled Jonny back while another took the knife. A couple others went to Thom to make sure he was alright. By the end of it one of Jonny's eyes was swollen shut, his lip was split, there was a small cut through his eyebrow. He had random cuts and scrapes on his arms. His knuckles were split and his shirt was torn in a couple places and Colin didn’t even want to imagine what Jonny's torso looked like. Thom had cuts all over his face from Jonny's nails and a couple bruises on his face along with what looked like a broken nose. Thom's close were just as worse off as Jonny's. 

Colin and Jonny were sitting on the back porch, sharing a cigarette and a beer between the two of them. Jonny was starting to come down, but he knew it would still be a couple more hours before he would actually crash. The owner of the house managed to bandage and clean out all of the cuts the two guys sustained in the fight. Jonny now had a plaster on his eyebrow and his knuckles were wrapped, a bit of blood soaking through.  
"I can't believe you punched me" said Colin before taking a drag and handing it to Jonny who accepted it and took a drag himself.  
"You wouldn't let me go, it was the only way" said Jonny as he took another drag before handing it back to Colin and then taking the beer and taking a swig.  
"I am proud of you though, you held up pretty well"  
"I've been taking karate after school" he said with a laugh.  
"So it wasn't all Coke runs?"  
"Nah, that was only on Fridays" said Jonny as he took another swig. Colin shook his head and laughed.  
"I'm still pissed at you for the drugs. Don't think I wont be having a proper conversation with you later. Right now I'm just glad you're alright" he said. They both turned as the door opened behind them and saw Thom walked out, his face and knuckles bandaged as well. Jonny and Colin glared at him before he shut the door. He held his hands up and walked toward them.  
"I come in peace" he said. Colin let out a laugh and Jonny looked him up and down.  
"Why?" Was all Jonny said. Thom shrugged and came closer before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and taking one out and lighting it.  
"I wanted to apologize, for everything" he said as he motioned with his hand to indicate what he meant.  
"Bullshit" said Jonny and Thom let out a laugh.  
"No. Seriously" he said as he came closer and sat down beside Jonny, who shifted closer to Colin. "I truly am sorry. Everything got out of hand. I really wanted to see how much you could take, I didn't expect you to hold out this long. I sometimes get these mad idea's...." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it took you almost killing me to realize that I had overstepped, a long time ago really" he said. Jonny and Colin looked him over, not believing any of it. "Ok, you don't have to believe me, and I totally understand, but I thought I should just get it out" he said as he took a drag and thought a moment before turning to the brothers. "How about we start fresh..." He said as he put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Thom Yorke and I can be a complete wanker sometimes" he said. Jonny looked at his hand then back to his face, trying to find any hint of malice in the gesture, when he didn't find any he let out a breath and took Thom's hand.  
"Jonny Greenwood, the guy that kicked your ass" he said. Thom laughed and squeezed his hand before both pulled away.  
"And I'm his older brother that isn't afraid to kick your ass if you attempt to hurt him again" said Colin leaning forward.  
"I don't know. I'm more afraid of Jon-Jon here than you at the moment. You didn't hold a knife to my throat" said Thom, to this Colin let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Jonny reached down and grabbed a full bottle of beer and took a swig before handing it to Thom, who smiled and took it and took a swig as well.


End file.
